VegjeTregime
VegjeTregime is the Albanian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed from 1996-2006 by Big Green International on VHS and early/mid DVD's before giving the rights to Word Entertainment from late 2006-present. However, Big Green International continues to distribute the series in Albania, albeit only in mass markets. The Albanian dub of the Qubo series can be seen on Çufo and Bang Kids in Albania and Kosovo, airing on the network on May 8, 2008. When using SAP on both channels, the original English version can be accessed. The series was dubbed at Big Green Productions Albania (credited as Big Green Productions) from 1996-2003 before giving the rights to "AA" Film Company in Albania (although using the same voice cast) starting with An Easter Carol. Visual editing takes place at Big Green Productions in the United States. Unlike some dubs on Çufo and Bang Kids, this dub is licensed and authorized by Big Idea. Translations and Voices Quotes *"Hej, fëmijët, dhe mirëseardhje në VegjeTregime!" -Bob (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *"Unë jam ai hero!" -LarryBoy (any episode he appears in) Episodes *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Perëndia Dëshiron Që Unë t'i Fal Ato!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *A Jeni Fqinje e Mi? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Raku, Saku dhe Beni (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David dhe Turshi Gjigand (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lodër Që Shpëtoi Krishtlindjet (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Një Koleksion Këngësh Qesharake/Këngë Shumë Budallenj! (A Very Silly Sing-Along/Very Silly Songs!) *Lari-Djalë! dhe Gënjejnë nga Hapësira e Jashtme! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh dhe Muri i Madh! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam Boronicë (Madame Blueberry) *Fundi i Këngëve Qesharake? (The End of Silliness?) *VegjeTregime: Krishtlindjet Spektakolare! (VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular) (NOTE: Only seen on Çufo and Bang Kids) *Lari-Djalë dhe Farë e Keqe e Thashethemeve (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosën (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Vajza Që u Bë Mbretëreshë (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Mirësi Viking Lan (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Numërimi i Fundit i Këngëve pa Kuptim (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Heronjtë e Biblës! Luanët, Barinjtë dhe Bbretëreshat (Zoti Im!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Ngrihuni, Qëndroni të Gjatë, dhe Qëndroni të Fortë! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Jonah: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Ylli i Krishtlindjeve (The Star of Christmas) *Bota e Mrekullueshme e Auto-Argëtim! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada e Jozefit të Vogël (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Fryma e Pashkëve (An Easter Carol) *Historia e Një Snudel (A Snoodle's Tale) *Sumo e Operës (Sumo of the Opera) *Dukë dhe Lufta e Madhe me Byrekë (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cukë dhe Kërkimi për Furçën e Flokëve të Sansonit (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Kryezoti i Fasuleve (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes dhe Sundimtari i Artë (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Lari-Djalë dhe Molle e Keqe (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Këndoni së Bashku: Bëj Mu-Shu (Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo) *Këndoni së Bashku: Valle e Kastravec (Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber) *Gideon: Luftëtar Tubë (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë e Dua Buzët e Mia (Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips) *Moisiu dhe Ikja e Madhe (Moe and the Big Exit) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë Mund të Jem Miku Yt (Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend) *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Magjistari i Mrekullueshëm i Haz (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Mësime nga Sirtari i Çorapeve (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) *Shpëtimi i Madh i Lumit të Domate Sawyer dhe Huckleberry Lari (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abrahami dhe Premtimi i Mrekullueshëm (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Cukë dhe Kërkimi i Ombrellës së Noes (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Shën Nikolla: Një Histori e Dhënies së Gëzueshme (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Pistastëk: Djali i Vogël që Nuk e Bëri (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Bizëmbël Bukuri (Sweetpea Beauty) *Është një Jetë Kuptimplotë (It's a Meaningful Life) *Atë Natë para Pashkëve (Twas The Night Before Easter) *Princesha dhe Këngëtarja i Pop (Princess and the Popstar) *Djalë i Vogël Baterist (The Little Drummer Boy) *Robin Gud Burrat e Tij të Keq (Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men) *Princesha e Pavlerë (The Penniless Princess) *Liga e Perimeve të Pabesueshme (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Shtëpia e Vogël që Qëndruan (The Little House That Stood) *MakLari dhe Beteja e Tmerrshme e Djathit (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Gëzuar Lari dhe Dritën e Vërtetë të Krishtlindjeve (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Perimet e Hapësirës: Kopër i Kufijve (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Ethe e Selino e Natës (Celery Night Fever) *Bukuri dhe Panxhar (Beauty and the Beet) *Arka e Noes (Noah's Ark) Movies *Jonah: Një Film i VegjeTregime (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Një Film i VegjeTregime (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Books *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Perëndia ju Do Shumë (God Loves You Very Much) *Lari Mëson të Dëgjojë (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Jep një Dorë...Ndihmëse? (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) *Thuaj Faleminderit me Bizele! (Peas and Thank You!) *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosat e Tij (King George and his Duckies) *Libri i Shënimeve të Biblës (Bible Storybook) *VegjeTregime: Super Komike (VeggieTales Super Comics) Albums *VegjeKëngët (VeggieTunes) *VegjeKëngët 2 (VeggieTunes 2) *Lari-Djalë: Fonogrami (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Një Mbretëreshë, Një Mbret dhe një Boronicë (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King, and a Very Blueberry) *Jonah: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët 4 (VeggieTunes 4) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2005 edition) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Dytë i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2007 edition) *Këngët Qesharake Nr. 1 (Silly Songs No. 1) Gallery DUBLIMI1.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original dub) DUBLIMI1REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (redub) DUBLIMI2.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original dub) DUBLIMI2REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (redub) Category:VeggieTales Category:International